RoxasXXion
The Couple RoxasXXion or RokuShion (Japanese ロハスシオン Roxas Xion) is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between a Nobody and a Puppet, Roxas ロハス and Xion シオン About Them. Roxas Roxas, the Key of Destiny (めぐりあう鍵 Meguriau Kagi?, lit Serendipitous Key), is the Nobody of Sora and was Rank XIII within Organization XIII. Like Namine, he was born when Sora released his own heart in order to restore Kairi's. Although Sora's heart was soon restored, Roxas continued to endure and exist, oblivious to Sora's existence for most of his life. He has the ability to use the Keyblade, and wields light, using it to direct rays that strike opponents with great power. He commands the Samurai Nobodies. He is strongly like Ventus, as Xigbar reveals in the Secret Reports. With a devil-may-care attitude in terms of recklessness, he can be rightfully selfish in certain intervals, but not selfish enough to not, in the end, return back to Sora willingly in understanding. Throughout the game, Roxas is presented as the type to not just let things happen, to twiddle his thumbs and wait when there's something about himself he doesn't comprehend. He constantly rebels against what he's told is his "place" and is a strongly independent individual. On the other hand, Roxas tends to be ironically melancholy and stoic, solemn and distracted, especially as he comes to realize the truth about himself, and in other points when he's confused and lost. Xion Xion is the fourteenth member of Organization XIII, first appearing in the game Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, in which she could be viewed as both a main protagonist and antagonist. She is not a normal Nobody (Puppet) and is only a nominal member of the Organization. Because of this, she does not have a throne in Where Nothing Gathers, nor does she have a title or a breed of Nobody to control. Instead, she's an imperfect Replica of Roxas created from his leaked memories as a fail-safe in case both Sora and Roxas proved to be useless to Organization XIII's plans. While this enables her to use the Keyblade, Xion's existence also halts Sora's progression of regaining his memories to fully awaken while in his pod, something which Naminé, DiZ, and Riku recognize. First arriving at Organization XIII, Xion is a shy, secluded individual. When going on a mission with Roxas, Xion begins to open up to him and later Axel. She does seem to express emotions due to her nature of existence, and is always happy to be with her friends. However, she is somewhat emotionally fragile, becoming deeply enraged with the right provocation. After finding out the origins of her existence, she also becomes deeply confused and lost. She is observant and perceptive. She has a strong sense of justice and generosity, seen in the way she willingly gave up herself to join with Sora. She resembles Kairi and Naminé in the way that she fights to protect those she has come to care for. Their Relationship The pairing is made from 358/2 Days which is the only game that features Xion in. Their Relationship starts of as an 'unsure' since at the very begining Roxas didn't trust the new Member 14th. When the two had their first mission together is when Roxas notices Xion isn't a somebody to fear and the next day, Xion comes to talk him with her hood up showing her 'true' face. Their Relationship could be seen either as a brother and sister relationship or a lover relationship. The two, at a time kind of push Axel away without noticing it, this might have happened because the two felt drawn together, but later on they notice what they were doing and Axel is joined in as a friendship bond. Xion dies in Roxas arms, she smiles and notes she was glad to see his face one last time, this could ether be mutural feelings or friendship feelings. Her words make Roxas cry and begs her not go, but in the end she does. When she does dies, Roxas takes his anger out of 'Riku' which leads him being placed in the digital Twilight Town. Category:Couples Invoving Roxas Category:Couples Invoving Xion Category:Couples